Rahasia di Balik Poni
by CALIC0
Summary: [Drabble #AnsatsuHalloweenParty] Chiba tidak lagi melakukan perawatan pada poni depannya.


**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu (c)** **Yūsei Matsui**

 **Rahasia di Balik Poni ©** **cnbdg2135301015**

 **#AnsatsuHalloweenParty**

* * *

Mereka punya band. Dibentuk sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu dan langsung eksis di dunia maya maupun dunia perkampusan. Umur band alat musik gitar keduanya tidak sinkron dengan usia pertemanan apalagi perkenalan Ren serta Chiba. Kenal dari bocah, band muncul ketika sadar bahwa salah satu cara menggaet cewek adalah dengan pasang pose keren sembari memetik gitar.

Akan tetapi, modal bisa main gitar doang bakalan kurang. Siapa saja kalau mau beli buku cara belajar main gitar disertai kunci-kuncinya dipastikan bisa main secara otodidak. Soalnya, Ren dan Chiba menjadi lihai mengocek gitar sampai ukulele memang berkat buku diskonan yang kini sudah lecek bin lusuh nan menguning dimakan zaman. Kini buku itu dirobek di bagian tengah. Ren menyimpan setengah bagian, Chiba juga setengahnya. Buku itu laksana pahlawan bagi si duo poni.

Yup! Poni. Dari zaman bisa calistung Ren serta Chiba sudah memiliki kecenderungan merawat poni masing-masing. Baru ketika keduanya duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP, masing-masing menyadari bahwa poni panjang terawat mereka memberi nilai tambah secara fisik. Ren yang tampan dengan poni miring lemparnya dan Chiba yang manis dengan poni depan menutup mata.

"Nama duet gitar kita Poni Band saja ya, Chib!" di poni depan mengiyakan si poni pinggir. Sedari kecil Chiba memang lebih banyak menjawab dengan postur atau gerak, beda dengan Ren yang sepertinya mahir tepar pesona cari perhatian, banyak tingkah.

Seiring dengan pertemanan yang kian erat, sampai-sampai acara menginap minimal sekali seminggu menjadi wajib, Ren menyadari beberapa kejanggalan sahabat manisnya itu. Bukan, bukan urusan gitar. Ia tetap dan semakin mahir memainkan alat musik digenjreng itu. Musik jenis apapun sebagian besar dapat ia ikuti dengan cepat. Kejanggalan itu ia rasakan oleh faktor P. Poni.

Model rambut Chiba tidak pernah berubah. Bentuk mangkuk terbalik. Poni selalu dijatuhkan ke depan, menutup mata. Walau sekilas karena terhalang, sesekali Ren dapat melihat pancaran semangat dari bola mata temannya itu. Poni yang walau berantakan, tidak pernah luput Chiba rapikan karena khawatir menusuk mata.

Namun perawatan itu kini seakan berakhir. Kilat semangat yang kali-kali mengintip dari balik helai lembutnya nyaris— tepatnya tidak terlihat lagi. Poni Chiba terlalu lebat, lebih panjang 1 cm dari kebiasaannya merawat bagian tersebut. Ren sampai lupa apa warna iris sahabat sepermainannya ini, juga bagaimana warna muka pemuda pendiam itu.

Ah, selama itu kah sampai-sampai Ren hilang ingatan? Ren bingung.

.

"Chi, poni kamu sepertinya kepanjangan. Tidak menusuk mata memangnya?" tanya Ren sembari menyetel gitarnya. Mata terpatri pada wajah Chiba, kuping runcing menangkap nada. "Mau aku bantu potongkan?" tanya sesama pemilik poni tak biasa dijawab gelengan. Ren tidak tahu apakah Chiba sedang menatapnya atau tembok di belakang punggungnya. Sekali lagi, poninya terlalu lebat dan panjang.

Pukul 5 sore. Sepulang sekolah Ren mampir ke rumah Chiba guna berlatih duet gitar mereka. Kebetulan, keduanya dimintai tolong oleh pihak panitia universitas mereka berkuliah untuk mengisi acara di pentas seni bulan depan. nama Poni Band yang boleh dibilang meroket ke seantero kota diharapkan dapat memancing lebih banyak pengunjung untuk mampir. Cewek-cewek mana yang tidak ingin menyaksikan si manis dan si tampan berponi memetik gitar di atas panggung, di bawah guyuran lampu sorot.

"Hey, aku serius loh. Ponimu itu kepanjangan. Kasihan penggemar kita nanti. Pasti mereka ingin melihat wajah idolanya walau cuma sedikit, kan?" Chiba menggeleng lagi, lebih memilih menekuni gitar warna hitamnya daripada merespon Ren.

Akan tetapi, Ren memilih ambil tindakan. Ia mendadak bangkit. Lalu dengan senyum dan kekeh jahilnya, Ren melompat, menerjang tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya hingga keduanya saling tindih di atas ranjang Chiba. Ren mengerang di atas, Chiba mendesah di bawah. Mereka saling tarik pakaian masing-masing.

"Ren, lepaskan aku."

"Tidak akan!" kaos Chiba tersingkap ke atas. Ren memang sedikit lebih kuat dibandingnya. Ketika satu tangan menahan dua tangan Chiba di atas kepalanya, satu tangan lain bergerak menuju rambut Chiba, siap menyibak poni lebat itu. "Sebelum kamu mau patuh untuk memotong rapi pon—"

"!"

Ren tercekat seketika. Jantung di dada kiri seakan lompat bebas menuju kerongkongan. Sakit sekali. Bagaimana caranya bernapas? Bagaimana caranya bergerak? Jantung, berhenti berlari cepat seperti ini!

"Aku sudah menggeleng. Artinya tidak mau. Ini salahmu sendiri sampai akhirnya melihatnya, Ren."

Masih dalam posisi terkejut, Ren yang hilang energi dan timbul keringat didorong pelan. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di atas pangkuan Chiba yang kini bangkit duduk. Poni depannya masih disibak jemari Ren. Gemetaran.

"Aku tidak pernah menceritakan ini padamu. Maaf, Ren. Aku khawatir kita berhenti berteman." Lidah Ren kelu menjawab. Bola mata melibar, terpatri _ke sana_.

"Ini kelainanku semenjak kecil. Kambuh saat purnama. Aku khawatir ketahuan makanya aku tidak lagi merawat poniku. Apa kamu ingat dari dulu ada saat di mana aku menolak bermain?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya gemetaran takut. Ia bahkan lupa posisi terbilang intim mereka.

Pelan, jemari Ren ditarik menjauh, digenggam erat oleh tangan hangat Chiba. kalornya seperti berbicara "Aku masih di sini. Hidup". Poni depan yang tadi tersibak berantakan ke belakang perlahan kembali menutupi mata Chiba.

Tunggu sebentar. Mata?

Tubuh Ren kemudian didekap lembut. Dua kepala berbeda model rambut bersandar pada masing-masing bahu kanan. Chiba mengelus menepuk punggung loyo Ren, sedang Ren tak membalas dekapan itu. Dua lengan lemas di sisi.

"Maafkan aku, Ren."

Kalimat permintaan maafnya ditutup oleh butir nasi yang menggelinding turun dari balik poni Chiba. Ada butir nasi putih jatuh ke bahu Ren—

Oh, itu bukanlah butir nasi. Hanya mirip. Panjangnya kira-kira 0,6 cm. Putih dan bergerak-gerak.

Belatung. Jatuh meluncur dari lubang di mana seharusnya bola mata diletakkan. Rongga itu, setiap bulan purnama, akan ompong dari bola mata. Diisi oleh ribuan belatung hidup.

* * *

 **Pojok CN:** dan berakhir dengan ga jelas (nangis di pojokan). Makasih sudah mampir! (kibar bendera gd &daesung)


End file.
